The present invention relates to a toner cleaning apparatus in an electrophotographic copying machine. As is well known, such copying machines using an electrophotosensitive plate repeatedly, are provided with a cleaning station for removing toner powders electrostatically adhering on a surface of the photosensitive plate subsequent to charging, high-exposure, development and transfer. The cleaning station usually comprises a cleaning brush, a casing holding the cleaning brush, a filter bag, a duct whose one end is connected to the casing and whose other end is connected to the filter bag, and a suction means. In the conventional cleaning apparatus, an attachment member is provided at a connecting end of the casing or duct (hereinafter referred to simply as connecting end) and the rim of the filter bag is inserted into the attachment member. Alternatively, the rim of the filter bag is arranged so as to abut tightly against one end face of the duct. Under these conditions, toner powders tend to adhere to the rim or inlet portion of the filter bag with the result that upon detaching the filter bag, these toner powders scatter and stain the apparatus, or the clothes and hands of the operator.